


do you wanna build a snowman?

by rikubean



Series: Hackle Toddler AU [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019, hackle are toddlers, week one: snow people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubean/pseuds/rikubean
Summary: A blanket of snow covers the grounds. She can't see the pond from here but it must have frozen over too.And there's Ada, in her nightgown and yesterday's stockings, shrieking with delight and spinning in the falling snow....or, Ada and Hecate get turned into toddlers. Ada likes snow. Hecate wishes she put a coat on first.
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom/Ada Cackle
Series: Hackle Toddler AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562857
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019





	do you wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, I saw little toddler shoes at Target that had tiny cat faces on them, started screaming at @cassiopeiasara about it, looked at the winter warmer prompt list (thanks, Heath, for running this), and decided welp that'll do. 
> 
> thanks to Cass for the beta read!

It started simply enough. Ada had ventured into the lab to help with cleanup after the pupils filed out. Hecate insisted she was fine, as she did every year, and relented at the sight of Ada’s fluttering eyelashes. 

Later, Hecate would consider how lucky they were that Ada noticed the bubbling potion. Mildred was improving, but her ability to thoroughly clean up her mishaps were as inadequate as year one. Hecate had been too close when Ada shouted to take cover. Ada had… Well, Hecate needs to fix it. 

When Hecate wakes the first morning still in the body of a six year old, her first instinct is to throw her pillow across the room and pout. Then she notices she’s alone in the bed, and her eyes water at the thought of being abandoned because she couldn’t fix their problem. When the potion exploded, Ada had pushed Hecate away from the blast, and thus was turned much younger than Hecate herself was. 

And Hecate doesn’t know how to fix it. 

She doesn’t blame Ada for leaving her, not after she exposed her to danger and then failed to repair the damage. Hecate draws her knees to her chest and hides her face in them. 

Hecate has just about worked herself up into a full blown meltdown when she hears something from outside. Cautiously, as if someone were about to burst in and scold her for being out of bed, Hecate slides free of the blankets and pads softly to the window. A blanket of snow covers the grounds. She can't see the pond from here but it must have frozen over too. 

And there's Ada, in her nightgown and yesterday's stockings, shrieking with delight and spinning in the falling snow. 

"No coat!" Hecate scrambles down from the window and drags a chair to their closet so she can reach the box of Ada's knitted accessories. She grabs a matching bright pink hat and scarf before taking off at a run towards the front doors. 

"Ada!" She plows through the snow to get to where Ada looks up from making snow angels. 

"Hekk-tea! It snowed!" Ada giggles loudly and rolls back and forth. "Pretty pretty pretty snow!" 

Hecate can't help but smile fondly. Her Ada is always so delighted at the first snowfall, but her enthusiasm had long ago been tempered by her age. Currently, Ada has none of those restrictions, and the sight is breathtaking. 

Until she notices Ada shivering. Then Hecate runs forward and pulls Ada to her feet so she can wrap the scarf around her neck and jam the hat onto her head. "You're _freezing._ " 

Undeterred, Ada squints at Hecate's face and reaches a tiny cold hand to touch her cheek. "Hekk-tea crying?" 

"Not important. Why are you outside without a coat?"

"It snowed," Ada says, like this is a perfectly reasonable justification for skipping a coat. She grins. "Make ice castles with me? Ice castles and snow witches make Hekk-tea happy?"

Hecate presses her lips together. She never found much amusement in snow witches, but she also can't usually deny Ada her requests. "Only if you go inside and get a cloak and gloves first." 

Ada immediately sticks her lip out. "Take too long. Make snow witches _now_." 

Hecate nearly gives in, but she swears Ada's lip is starting to get tinted blue already. So instead she steps forward so she can get her arms around Ada's waist, hoists her up, and starts marching back to the castle. 

"No! Put me down!" Ada screams, wiggling her little body as much as she can. Hecate grunts and holds tighter. Just a bit further. 

" _What in Circe’s name is going on here_?" 

Both Hecate and Ada freeze when they see Dimity Drill, with a silk wrap on her head, in a dressing gown and wellies, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. 

"Want down!" Ada screams, pounding at Hecate's back with her fists. "Down down down! No carry!" 

"Hecate Hardbroom, you put her down this instant!" 

Now it's Hecate's turn to pout. She gives in only because her small arms are aching with holding against Ada's struggles. Ada immediately tries to take off running back to her snow castles, but Hecate keeps ahold of one of her arms. Ada pulls, and flops into the snow when Hecate stands her ground. 

“What do you two think you’re _doing_ out here? Where’s your cloaks?” Dimity stomps forward and grabs Hecate’s other hand, pulling both of them back indoors. “At least Ada had the sense to grab her hat. HB, I really expected more from you.”

“She forgot!” Hecate protests. “I brought it to her, and she wouldn’t come in.” 

“Wanna make snow castles,” Ada grumbles from face down in the snow. 

“You can make snow castles once you’ve got a proper cloak on,” Dimity replies, shaking her head. “Come on, then. I’ll make hot chocolate to warm you up first.” 

Ada perks up. “With marshmallows?” 


End file.
